Persona 3: Junpei and his homeroom teacher
by Shiney Moon
Summary: warning: fic ini tidak meng-contain JUNPEI X TORIUMI,karena saya jijik sendiri. junpei,class clown yang selalu dimarahi oleh homeroomnya berusaha membuat gurunya bangga! kita liat aja!


Cerita kedua dari author aneh dan gak jelas ini. BINGUNG BIKIN SUMMARY! Cuman fic ini pake bahasa betawi ( gak semuanya ),mungkin latarnya di iwatodai ( yoi,ini p3 men! ) tapi mereka agak betawi! Kalau cacat/gak seru/garing,bilang aja. Author bin abal siap nerima! Oh ya: disclaimernya tentu saja atlus…oke!

* * *

Lenong yang cerah…

( _junpei sedang tidur di kelas,yukari datang menghampiri. Jam istirahat.. _)

Yukari: pei,kok kaga istirahat? Ngapa lu? Ngantuk amat!

Junpei: eh,elu yuka-tan. Iye nih gua ngantuk banget soalnye tadi malem gue disuruh nyupir ama mpok gue.

Minato: (tiba-tiba datang) HAH? NYUPIR? SEJAK KAPAN LU BISA BAWA MOBIL! *gondok*

Junpei: nih satu lagi..nyupir entu nyuci piring!

Yukari: oo…terus,apa hubungannye ame sekarang lu ngantuk?

Junpei: LU JADI ORANG POLOS BENER SIH!

Yukari: HAH? LU TADI BILANG APA! *death glare*

Junpei: GUA SALAH NGOMONG!

Gedubrak gedubrak PRANG!

Author: CUT! CUT! ULANG DARI AWAL!

Junpei: lu jadi orang polos bener sih! Gara-gara gue nyupir banyak banget,tidur gue jadi malem,mangkenye sekarang gue masih ngantuk! Ngerti kaga?

Minato: ngerti!

Junpei: gua ngomong ke yuka-tan.

Minato: sori.

Yukari: omong-omong…lu pada udah buat tugas belon? Kan hari ini dikumpulin.

Junpei: OH MAI GOAT! I'M FORGET!

Minato: bahasa inggris lu salah total

Junpei: iya dah pokoknya itu deh!

Yukari: nah sekarang lu bawa tuh tugas gak?

Junpei: gue kan udah bilang kalo gue lupa. ADOH! GIMANE NIH!

Yukari: nikmatin aje deh entar hukuman dari . he he he…

Junpei: sialan,lu!

Yukari: HEH LU NGOMONG APA TADI?

Junpei: *gulp*

BLAAAR! Yukari meng-cast garudyne ke junpei.

_(bel tanda masuk bunyi,semua murid mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing)_

Junpei: yaah..kok ude masuk aje sih,gue kan belon jajan di warung mpok nori…GAWAT SERIBU NAGA! Mana sekarang pelajaran .toriumi lagi! Minato,gue cabut dulu ye!

Minato: *gondok* he? Mo kemane lu?

Junpei: bilang aja gue lagi di UKS,disiksa ama si edogawa.

Minato: GILE LU!

_(junpei beranjak dari bangku,tiba-tiba datang. Junpei dan minato kaget)_

Junpei: MAMPUS GUE!

: junpei,mau kemana kamu? Mana tugas kamu?

Junpei: eh..itu bu..hm…

: JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN LU BACOT! Besok suruh orangtua kamu datang menghadap ibu.

Junpei: ( gila,nih guru atau preman! ) tapi miss,babeh ame nyak saye pasti kaga bisa!

: IBU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR ALASAN LAGI TENTANG ORANGTUAMU MAIN POINT BLANK!

Junpei: lah,kok?

: kan gua juga punya point blank,tolol!

Junpei: ( gila,ini preman masuk SMA namanya ) i-iya… *merinding*

_(dijalan menuju dorm,junpei bertemu fuuka)_

Junpei: ya ampun,aye bingung banget nih,kalo babeh ame nyak ampe tau bisa dicincang!

Fuuka: kenapa junpei-kun? Lesu amat?

Junpei: gimana kaga lesu,ini antara hidup ama mati,fuuka!

Fuuka: jadi inget,kamu sekarat gara-gara lawan cowardly maya…

Junpei: DIEM LU.

Fuuka: m-maaf…emangnya ada apa sih?

Junpei: gini nih.. *bisik-bisik ama fuuka*

Fuuka: oh…itu mah GOKIL gampang,lu suruh aje si police officer kurosawa jadi babeh lu!

Junpei: fu-fuuka…kok jadi preman kayak gini..?

Fuuka: kan aku punya point blank! Besok-besok aku jadi striker aja deh,ga mau yg anlysis! Males gua

Junpei: LAH TERUS,SIAPA YANG MAU SUPPORT KITE-KITE!

Fuuka: cari aja ndiri. Gua lagi terobsesi ama pistol-pistol nih.

Junpei: ( oh tuhan,kenapa point blank lagi.. ) anyway,makasih atas ide gokilnya!

Fuuka: yoi men!

_(junpei segera menuju dorm.)_

_(besok paginya,junpei datang bersama kurosawa. Diruang guru..)_

: lu tau kenapa gua undang kesini?

Kurosawa: tau. Masalah junpei nyuri lolipop anak gekkoukan sd,kan?

Junpei: salah,tolol! Tentang ga bawa tugas!

: awasin anak lu kalo lagi dirumah ye.

Kurosawa: maapin anak saya.

_(kurosawa pamit pulang)_

_(sorenya,di paulownia mall)_

Junpei: makasih bung,nih ada pistol buat elu.

_(tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu)_

Kurosawa: makasih. *buang muka*

Junpei: sip!

_(pulang sekolah)_

Junpei: akihiko-senpai,itu apa yang lu bawa?

Akihiko: ini,poster lomba makan kerupuk buat 17-an.

Junpei: kapan?

Akihiko: kalo mo ikutan,lu mesti dites seberapa kerupuk yg lu kuat makan. Kalo dah lulus,lu bisa dikirim ke inaba buat lomba yang sebenarnye.

Junpei: siapa aja pesertanye?

Akihiko: semua yang sanggup lah!

Junpei: ikutan ah,siapa tau bisa _famous!_

Akihiko: amit-amit. Lu aja dah.

Junpei: daftarin aku ya senpai…. PLIS!

_(beberapa hari setelah itu,junpei gak pernah sekolah dan gak pulang ke dorm.)_

_(hari ini diadakan tes lomba makan kerupuk. Junpei masuk sekolah.)_

: junpei,nape lu kagak masuk sekolah?

Junpei: maap,tapi pasti ibu bakal bangga ama aye!

: kenape?

Junpei: aye udah lulus tes awal menuju _famous!_

Yukari: maklumin aja bu,dia lolos tes lomba kerupuk buat 17-an.

: baguslah,ternyata kamu bisa dibanggakan toh!

Junpei: ibu jangan ngomong gitu dong,kesannye kan aye tolol banget.

: semoga kamu menang pada lomba kali ini ya. Gua doain.

Junpei: makasih bu! HUAAAAA *nangis,sambil muter lagu You Raise Me Up* oya,jangan lupa,saya izin ya ke inaba entar!

: lu ini,bisa aja alasannya…hahaha

_(dua hari telah berlalu,junpei datang kesekolah dengan muka sumringah)_

Junpei: BU! GUA MENANG! MESKIPUN KAGA JUARA 1,JUARA 2!

: baguslah! Selamat ya…besok setelah upacara selesai,ibu akan umumkan kemenangan kamu!

Junpei: ibu kan udah bangga ama aye,jadi saye boleh jarang masuk kesekolah dong. Iye kan? Hehehe

: kamu ini! Gimana mau jadi point-blankers sejati kalo ga belajar?

Junpei: loh?

: hahaha,canda!

Junpei: yah ibu!

_(later,at dorm…)_

Mitsuru: iori,kenapa kamu jadi gendut begini? Sampai-sampai timbangan rusak karena nimbang kamu?

Junpei: anu,itu…..

^^^FIN^^^

* * *

gimana dengan fic hancur saya? tolong pendapat anda semua lewat review ya! tolong!


End file.
